paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brig
Background The Brig is a common sight aboard a Imperial I and Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. It houses the rough-and-rowdy of a Star Destroyer's naval crew and its accompanying army troopers; the brig can hold anything from too much alcohol and a fun night of R&R offenses to more severe penalties, such as a court martial. It also houses prisoners of war. Design The Brig is a two area design, with a Brig Office separating access between the rest of the Star Destroyer and the Brig and the second area being the Brig itself, with no other way in or out except through the Brig Office. Like the Security Office & Armory, the entire Brig & Brig Office is encased in a double shell of Durasteel to protect it against attack and make it a bastion of defense. The brig cells themselves are furthermore encased individually in a case of Titanium, as well as all three cell doors being Titanium as well per cell, to ensure prisoners cannot escape. Either the Brig Office or the two security console stations within the brig itself can lock down the Brig completely in case of a riot or escape. In the case of a lock down, the two blast doors will not open (the one leading from the Brig Office into the Brig and the one leading from the Brig Office to the outside corridor) and can only be unlocked by a Senior Staff Officer or Command Officer. Brig Office The Brig Office is a simple design with control access to the entirety of the brig, as well as access to a vast database of both the military and civilian prisoner population under the Galactic Empire. The ranking Brig Officer on duty (typically a Crew Officer, Junior Grade) occupies the Brig Office, waiting to accept or discharge prisoners accordingly. Two hidden holo cams occupy the Brig Office. Other duties of the Brig Office includes daily reports on prisoners & guards, follow-up interviews with prisoners after interrogations with other military branches (to catch any additional information or make plea deals with the prisoners on behalf of the interrogators), and monitor prisoner's health. The raised door to the right of the desk leads into the brig itself. Brig On the other side of the raised door from the Brig Office is a double Imperial Console Station (Security) that faces both towards the entrance/exit and towards the long corridor ahead, housing two Imperial Navy Troopers at the controls (one facing each direction). Two more Imperial Navy Troopers are standing sentry along the walls just before the console station, facing each other, for added security. Beyond the security console is a long corridor with double brig cells to either side of the long corridor. There are 50 such cells along each wall, equally a total of 200 prisoners. At the far end of the corridor is another Imperial Console Station (Security) facing back towards the other console station, this one being in its standard configuration with two Imperial Navy Troopers manning it. Two additional Navy Troopers are likewise positioned facing each other before the console along either wall. Brig Cells Each of the cells have two separated cells within them; each cell houses a bed, wash sink, and refresher. Everything is bolted to the floor. The refresher is accessible by sliding the wash sink (bolted to a slider) out of the way, revealing the refresher built into the floor. The cells are monitored by 2 hidden holo cams built into the walls, as well as several sensors including infrared, biological, chemical, and life signs. The vestibule room separating the 2 cells from the rest of the Brig is also monitored with a single hidden holo cam and identical sensors as the cells themselves. Food can be delivered into the cell via a small opening in each individual cell's door. In case of loss of power to the Star Destroyer, the cells are specifically designed to operate without power. All locking mechanisms on the doors are operated with a double key system (two guards at once) with both the vestibule room's door and the individual cell doors. The keys have to be turned a special way (not traditionally) and in a certain number of rotations & patterns in order to unlock the doors; both guards have to turn the keys at the same time and if they don't both turn the keys in the correct specialized order, then the locks will freeze up to prevent a prisoner from escaping. There is no way to unfreeze the locks, other then cutting the doors free. Category:Locations aboard the Darkest Night